The New Era of Evil
by VampireWizard
Summary: Part two is here! A New Era of Evil has rose, and the Summoned Ragners :New Rangers: have to save thw world from a New Element! Part two of :A New Era of Evil!: Please read, and review! I will die then kiss a frog if you don't! Please...
1. Morning and the Duty Call

**Okay! People! I am back with part two up my sleeves! I hope that this chapter is good for you! Their might not be a lot of action, and I am really sorry for that. But, the next chapters will start to pump steam, and have action! Well, hope you like it, and any comments...Reviews!**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Morning Call of Duty:

(Early in the morning)

"Toby Austin!" Katrina screamed from her bedroom. "What have you done to my room!" she yelled nearly breaking the house.

"What Katrina? I don't need you to smash the windows in my house again like you did last time," Toby said sleepily while he was covering his ears.

"This is the fifth time today!" Katrina screamed, and then she jumped up from the bed and ran behind Toby.

"What? It is 3 o'clock in the morning. So, what is it that you want?" Toby said even more sleepily. One of his eye brows began to drop.

"I will tell you what it is; an ant!" Katrina said, and then she jumped up in the air. "There it is again!" she yelled pointing to a small ant that was busy chewing on Toby's shoe. "Kill it! Kill it!" she kept on saying.

"An ant? You are scared of an ant?" Toby said shocked.

"No, I am not afraid of an ant. It just looks weird," Katrina lied.

"Yeah right, and by the way, that ant's name is Ifirit," Toby said half slouching. "Now if you excuse me, I am going to back to bed and get some sleep before another spirit monster attacks us. Good night," Toby said slouching back to his room. He turned to Katrina, "What ever you do, don't harm that ant!" he warned her.

"Sure, sure, now what can I use to smash its head to a pancake," Katrina thought.

"How about you let me go before I turn to my full size and turn you to crisp," a tiny voice said.

"Who said that?" Katrina asked.

"Down here. Are you deaf or something you disgusting human," the tiny voice said again.

Katrina looked down she gasped. "Oh my God, you can talk?" she asked the little ant.

"Of course I can talk! I am a spirit. And, I have a name you know," the ant said walking up here pants.

"Yes I know what your name is, Ifirit God of Fire," Katrina replied, "And please don't walk up to me, because it is just really freaky," she told the little ant.

"Oh don't worry. I am just doing my morning exercise, I might just poop on you, no worries," the little ant told her.

"Poop on me? I think I am going to faint," Katrina said, and then she flew down, almost squishing the ant.

"I am so lucky I can teleport," Ifirit said in delight. By then, Katrina was already asleep and snoring…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some where in a world where good and love is destroyed. A new era of evil is growing…

"King Namanto?" a small squeaky voice echoed from the end of a hall.

"What…is…it…that…you…want?" King Namanto said in breathes.

"We are receiving order that the Fallen army is retreating, Princess Domina and her Void Walkers are falling back," the voice echoed back.

"Good, good. Now, nothing can stop us from getting to Earth and conquering it. Those pesky humans are no match for us," King Namanto said feeling happy for himself.

"Well we have a problem about Earth," the voice echoed.

"If it is pollutants, then you are no use," King Namanto said stand up.

"My master," the voice said, "It is the Power Rangers," the voice echoed.

"DO NOT SPEAK TO ME OF THE POWER RANGERS!" King Namanto yelled.

"Yes, yes my master. I will not speak of them," the voice said scared.

"No, please, tell me what you have to say about the Power Rangers," King Namanto said stepping forward.

"Well, from what our signal picked up, there are three types of Power Ranger teams," the voice said.

"And? Why should I be afraid of three easy-to-beat Power Ranger teams?" King Namanto said stepping forward.

"Well, it is the Space Patrol Delta Rangers, the Ninja Storm Rangers and…" the voice said.

"That is only two, and you said that you had three. Is you math mistaken?" King Namanto asked the voice.

"No, no my master. The finial who is the Summon Rangers," the voice said, and then it left.

"Summoned Rangers huh? I bet they come from here. I will check, they might cause some problems, and for the other two…Space Patrol Delta and Ninja Storm, very easy to defeat them. They will not cause a problem at all. Now, what to do…What to do…" King Namanto said. His voice echoed all around the castle, and into the hearts of goodness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Back at Toby's home)

"I am telling you Toby," Katrina began, "Don't tell your summoned spirits to become ants!" Katrina yelled at Toby while she drank a coke.

"Well, I can't control them!" Toby yelled back at her. "And it is six in the morning, and you are already drinking a coke?" he asked her.

"Like I care what you have to say," Katrina replied rudely, "And don't you dare say any thing!" she said while she turned to Wong and Kendrick and pointed a finger to them.

"I was not going to say any thing," Wong relied while he ate his Coco Pops.

"Neither was I," Kendrick said while he brushed his teeth while he poked his head out from the bath room.

"Just don't talk to me!" Katrina said, and then she pushed her chair backwards and stormed out of the kitchen knocking over Pai.

"What's up her?" Pai asked while she went into the kitchen rubbing her arm where Katrina had knocked her.

"She is blaming me because the one of the spirits turned to an ant today," Toby said while he finished the coke that Katrina had left.

"Toby!" Katrina yelled from the living room, "Don't you dare drink my Coke!" she yelled.

_"Busted!"_ Wong and Kendrick both said at the same time.

"Well at least it is better than looking at porn on the internet!" Pai said defending Toby. _"Damn he is hot!"_ She thought about Toby.

"You look at porn!" Toby asked confused.

"Well he made me look at it," Wong said pointing at Kendrick.

"WHAT! You dared me to!" Kendrick shouted back at him.

"Well, you still did it!" Wong said pointing out his point.

_"You know he does have a point," _a voice called in their heads.

"Princess Domina is that you?" Toby asked.

_"Yes it is me. Sorry, but we could not fight against King Namanto and his army of spirits. It looks like you, S.P.D, and the Ninja Storm Rangers have to defend Earth,"_ Princess Domina said.

"What should we do?" Katrina asked while she entered the kitchen.

_"I need you to find the other Rangers and tell them. I need you to meet me in…"_ Princess Domina said, and then she was cut off.

"Hello? Princess Domina? Where should we go? Where!" Kendrick screamed.

"Well, I think you split up, half of you go and find the S.P.D Rangers, while the other half of you go and find the Ninja Storm Ranges," a voice said.

They all turned around, and Pai nearly fainted.

"Is that a dog?" Kendrick asked.

"Afraid so," the dog said. "By the way, my name is…"

* * *

**If you have wathced S.P.D. Rangers, then you would know who this dog is...Well, if you do, then that means that you know your characters. (a.k.a anubis). Stay tune! And please, comments and questions + ideas most of all is free for me to answer and take! Stay tune! (did I say that already?)**

**Also, I need to know your favorite animals! This is not a poll (what ever that is)! I just want to know what your favorite animal is! It is just for fun!**

**STAY TUNE!**


	2. The Help of Two Friends

**Okay, peoples! Here is my kind of long chapter 2! People! How come none of you answered my question! WHAT IS YOU FAVORITE ANIMAL! That's my question for you! Now please, answer it! By the way, this chapter has some action, and it is wortless reading it unless you want to know a New Character scene! YEAH! So, you are going to have to read this chapter! Hahaha! You can't escape now! Haha! I like having fun with this!**

**Star Wars Makeover: The Space Patrol Delta Rangers are going to come very soon! But, the person from last chapter is non-other than Cruger the Shadow S.P.D Ranger!**

**Lita Lightning: I am adding in a new character! YEAH! And please, I want to read your stories that you will soon make!**

**People, I have something very small to say. I have made a new Ranger for the Summoned Rangers! Her name might sound very familiar, and more on her will be explained later...It is really going to shock you all! NOw on with this story!**

**P.S. I own everything that I write here. Even the characters because I made them. But, the other Power Rangers, I dont own them! So now the people on Fanfiction (which is really hard to contact) won't scream at my face! And, the only way to contact the people who own Fanfiction is by stories! They actually read it! OMG! They can read! I am only joking, of course they can read! Why else would they make this site for? Thank you people who made Fanfiction turn real!**

* * *

Chapter 2:

The Help of Two Friends:

"Who are you?" Toby asked while he jumped up from the seat.

"My name is Cruger. And I am a dog species from a planet that was destroyed by Gruumm. I am the Shadow Space Patrol Delta Ranger," Cruger relied. He looked around the house, "We are not safe here, they will come," he said looking nervous.

"Okay, Cruger. And, who will come?" Katrina said.

"Why the Ninja Storm Rangers of course!" Cruger said stepping backwards. "I feel evil in this area," he said, the he ran out of the door.

"Wait! Where are you going to go?" Kendrick yelled after Cruger.

"Meet me with your princess Domina," Cruger yelled back.

"But," Pai began, "We lost contact of her when she was about to tell us where she was," Pai said, and then she started to cry.

"Fine if you really want to know," Cruger said. But then before he had a chance to talk, a black portal began to appear...

"Oh no, not them!" Wong said. "Can't we ever have a peaceful day with out them!" he shouted again.

"Toby, Wong, Kendrick!" Katrina shouted. "You guys take those zombie samurais. And we will go into King Namanto's 'hate' world," Katrina said.

"Okay! We will hold them off as long as we can!" Toby relied.

"Black Fire Summoned Power Up!" Kendrick shouted, and then his whole body turned red.

"Summon Shiva Power Up!" Toby shouted, and then a solider that was made out of ice went into Toby's soul. "My name is Shiva of Ice!" Toby said in a soft tone. Then, his whole body turned to ice.

"Day Summoned Power Up!" Wong shouted. Then a bright light appeared above him, and he was dressed in a white glowing robe with red stripes.

"Katrina, Pai!" Toby shouted. "We will try to hold them off for as long as we can! At that same time, get into the portal and try to find a way to see what he is up to! And, don't morph here, or else you can't go inside!" he yelled.

"Okay! Be careful!" Pai replied back, and then the two girls stepped into the portal.

"Let the battle begin!" Wong yelled, and then his Snake Staff appeared in front of him.

"I am ready to have a good fight!" Toby said, and then the sword of Shiva and ice shield of Shiva came into his position.

"I can always use my black element staff for anything!" Kendrick said while fire came out from his mouth. "Cruger or what ever you name is, we will save you!"

"Okay, I will just wait and…" but that was all Cruger said, because a samurai had whacked him in the face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

(Back to the world of hate)

"Master…" the voice echoed in the castle.

"What is it that you want?" King Namanto said.

"I have sent some spirits to capture the Shadow S.P.D Ranger," the voice said.

"Good, good," King Namanto said in a low tone, "How about that girl?" he asked the voice.

"The girl? Ah that girl! We can't find her," the voice said.

"What! Voice, come here right now! What do you mean you can't find her?" Kind Namanto said in a harsh tone, he was getting pissed by the minute.

Some small tapping foot steps came from the other side of room. A small little undead zombie with flying wings came hurrying up. He wore a clock that was black, and it covered his whole body and it lay loose at the bottom. He had huge glasses, and he carried a book where ever he went. His eyes were blood shot red, and his hair was blazing with black and purple smog. "Yes my master, I am coming," the voice said.

"Well get here faster, I don't have all day!" King Namanto cried.

"Yes my master, yes, I will come faster," the voice said, taking out the book.

"Oh great Devil! Please tell me that you are not going to cast a spell?" King Namanto said looking bored. He began to scrape some pieces of the 'lord chair' that was made out of gold.

"Don't worry my master," the voice said, "I will only take a minute," the voice said again, the he opened the book, and flipped threw the pages till it came to a word in demonic symbol that read something like this: _'To cast a spell to make you go fast."_

"_My early grace,_

_Is nothing more that paste._

_Let me go,_

_Threw time and space"_

"Is it done?" King Namanto asked.

"Yes my master, now I shall move faster," the voice said, and then he began to run the same pace he had walked in! "See my master, I am running!" the voice said happily.

"In the same pace that is," King Namanto said pleasing himself that the voice was stupid.

The voice stopped, "What did you say?" is asked King Namanto.

"I said that you are running, but still in the same pace, so then that means that your spell did not work," King Namanto said, "And I am getting very inpatient."

"Did you say that my spell did not work?" the voice asked.

"Of course it did not work stupid!" King Namanto said, then he stood up and raised his arm, his hand began to glow then a staff appeared out from it. He held the staff firm, and he raised it above so that a jewel pointed towards the voice.

The voice's red blood eyes began to turn all watery. Tears started to from his eyes. Then, the voice cried. It cried until there was nothing left to cry of. The whole world of darkness began to shake from the cry. "Wahhhh! You said that I am not a magician! Wahhhh! I can to magic! Wahhhh!" the voice cried.

"Shut up you little brat or I will have to blow you up with this staff right here," King Namanto said pointing to the staff in which the jewel was turning red, and fire began to sprout from it.

Then, the crying stopped, and then the Voice's body began to turn red. He threw up his cloak, and then his hands began to form fire. "I have had it with you!" the Voice screeched.

"What! You are the girl!" King Namanto yelled with fear.

Then, the Voice's whole body glowed, and then a girl stood their in its place. The girl was 17 years old; she had black hair that was floating in midair. She wore the same long black cloak, and it reached to her foot. She was levitating in the air, and her shoes were black. "Now, is when I show you who I really am!" the girl shouted.

"So, at last we meet girl," King Namanto said, he began to shake.

"My name is not girl!" the girl shouted. "My name is Rita Black! And," Rita said in a soft tone, "I an unknown Summoned Ranger that the other Summoned Rangers don't know of," Rita said.

"What! How can this be? Summoned Rangers can't enter the world of hate!" King Namanto screeched with fear.

"Well, who said that I was good?" Rita asked.

"So the legend is true. Only an evil Summoned Ranger can enter this world. Not even the Devil Ranger can do that, although she tried," King Namanto said, "So, will you work for me?" he asked.

"I will never work for a ugly person like you!" Rita Black shouted.

"Who you calling ugly, bitch!" King Namanto shouted, "GUARDS!" he yelled.

Then, a five dozen zombie samurai's teleported right in front of Rita Black.

"You are out numbered, so work for me or die!" King Namanto asked.

"I will never work for you!" Rita Black shouted.

"Then," King Namanto said in a low tone, "Die," and then he teleported some where else.

Rita was left with no other choice but to fight the samurais. "I will take on any of you," she said. _"Dark Moon Power Up!"_ she cried then she transformed into the Darkness Summoned Ranger. "Bring it on!" she shouted.

"Wait!" a voice cried from no where. "King Namanto is wrong! I can get into this world!" the girl shouted. And, I have brought a friend with me!" she yelled. This person was Katrina and Pai.

"Who are you people?" Rita asked while she blocked a slash from one of the samurai's blade.

"We will show you who we are," Pai told Rita Black, "Ready?" she asked Katrina.

"Ready when ever you are" Katrina said blocking a slash from two zombie warriors then, she sent a punch to one of the zombies in which his head fell off.

"Angel's Hand Power Up!" Pai shouted. Then, music came out from nowhere, and Pai turned into an Angel.

"Nice, how about you?" Rita said.

"Devil's Eruption Power Up!" Katrina shouted. Fire busted out from the bottom of the floor, and they wrapped around her. In less then a second, she was hovering above the ground, and her whole body was black and red. "Who are you?" Katrina asked.

"Oh, my name is Rita Black, and I am the Darkness Ranger," Rita Black said.

"Nice!" Katrina said, "My name is Katrina Zayfes, and I am the Devil Ranger," she said. Then she turned to Pai, "And this is Pai Ling, she is the Angel Ranger."

"Yeah that's right. And did you say that you say that you are the Darkness Ranger?" Pai asked.

"That's right!" Rita said. "Step back," she told the two girls.

Katrina and Pai both stepped back to a safe distance to see what Rita was going to do.

"You dumb piece of crap are so annoying!" she yelled at the zombie Samurais. She lifted up her hand and then it began to glow dark. "By the energy of darkness that lives in you soul, I hereby summon the soul Crusher!" she yelled, and then she threw her hand in the air and the black glow blew up and then the zombie samurais blew up into shards.

"Wow!" Pai said with joy. "That is the first time anyone has ever killed a zombie samurai!" she said again.

"Really?" Rita Black asked with pleasure in herself that she killed them.

"Yeah, normally they can only die if King Namanto tells them too. Otherwise, they come back alive," Katrina said.

At that same moment, the already dead zombie warriors came back alive.

"Guess not!" Pai said then she kicked a zombie. "Katrina!" she said while she threw a leg at another warrior, "Let's bring out those weapon attacks!"

"Weapons? How come I don't have weapons?" Rita asked.

"You have to summon then in order to have them!" Pai said, and then she shot a Zombie down with the Holy beam of love.

"Devil's hate for you!" Katrina yelled, then he whip came to life and then it wrapped ten zombie warriors and squeezed them till they exploded. "Come on Rita!" Katrina yelled, "Let's see what you have!"

"Okay!" Rita Black shouted back. _"I can do this…I can do this…I can do this…"_ she thought. Then a black staff came out from her hands. It was black, and it had a big black gem on the tip. "What is that?" she asked.

"Oh my God!" Katrina shouted with joy! "Pai! Get here now!" she called out.

Pai came running, and then when she saw the staff her jaws fell down.

"Ready to try it?" Katrina asked.

"Ready for what?" Rita Black asked in confusion.

"Ready for the Trio Beam of Darkness!" Pai said.

Pai held her hand out, and then the beam became a white staff. She held hers up ion the air, and Rita Black did the same thing. When the two staffs touched, they began to glow.

_"Trio Beam of the Underworld!"_ the three girls shouted, then Katrina jumped into the air, and she used her whip to slash the beam, and then the beam went straight forward.

"What does it do?" Rita Black asked.

"Oh, it transports anything evil to heaven," Katrina said.

"Once when evil is in heaven, then blow up!" Pai said with joy.

"So, now what do we do?" Katrina and Rita both asked to Pai.

"Oh we wait here till the other guys come back down," Pai said.

But, the boys were having a harder problem…

* * *

**Okay, their you have it. Your new Summoned Ranger member! Rita Black! If any of you people can guess who here parents are! That means that you are a Power Ranger fan! COme on, R-I-T-A B-L-A-C-K! Does that name mean anything to you? Well, please! Tell me your favorite animal! This is np joke! I want to know! And answer that question if you can! **

**1. Who is Rita Black? **

**2. What is your favorite animal!**

**I am going to ask the same question for every chapter till someone tells me! WHO IS YOUR FAVORITE ANIMAL! Well, any question, comments, and ideas are more than welcome for me to read! See you soon! And Stay Tune!**

**Vampire-Wizard! **

**P.S. I also made a C2 community! If you want to join, please let me know.**


	3. The Backstabbing Ranger

**Okay, people! I am really to tell you that this chapter has bad news...I mean real bad news...You can almost cry when you read it! I am really sorry...But, still life goes on, and here we stand...I am almost cry. This chapter has a moral to it.**

**S.P.D Purple Ranger: How can you not get who were Rita's parents? Well, the answer will be in this chapter! And a dog, thanks! And, I have a dog and, she ignors me a lot!**

**Star Wars Makeover: You were right with number 1! She is Rita's daughter. And, Rita is the daughter of Lord Zedd! And, goldfish are cool too! They look so nice. I used to stare at them for hours and hours till I cooked them and ate them in the Japanese restuarant. Yes, they cook goldfishes. Sorry... :'(**

**Lita Lightning: You are right too! Rita and Lord Zedd's Daughter! You seem really hyper on creautres that kill. You will like Rita!**

**Cyber-Zero: Right too! And, Lord Zedd is famous! Well, for me that is...But, I have to say, people look ugly in flesh...**

**People, I am really sorry about this chapter...Please bring a tissue with you...**

* * *

Chapter 3:

The Backstabbing Ranger:

"Hold on Cruger, or what ever your name was! We are coming!" Toby yelled while he jumped to the side to avoid a slash from a zombie warrior.

A arrow zipped past Wong's ear and it nearly pierced Kendrick's neck. "Watch out!" Wong said. "They have got archers now!" Wong shouted.

"What? You think that they will only use hand-to-hand combat warriors while we have spells to cast?" Toby asked to Wong.

"No," Wong began. He paused to think of a good reply, "But, I am just pointing out a few things."

"Yeah right, and you are going to be dead if you don't move dumb head!" Kendrick advised.

"What?" Wong asked. He turned around to look at the opponent to block the attack but it was too late…

------------------------------------------------------------

(Evil castle)

"Something is not right," Katrina said.

"You telling me this?" Rita asked.

"No, the boys should be here by now," Pai answered.

"Oh, maybe they need help," Rita replied back. _"Hahaha, stupid Rangers. Soon, they will be dead!" _Rita thought.

"Come on, I will start the portal," Katrina said. Then she flicked her hand, and a purple portal came out. "All aboard," Katrina joked.

"What ever dumb ass!" Pai replied back to her joke.

"Hey!" Katrina yelled in self defense.

"What ever, don't you guys want to know about me?" Rita asked.

"Fine. Who are your parents?" Pai asked.

The three girls entered the portal while Rita talked. "My parents are mother is known as Rita Repulsa, and my father is Lord Zedd. Mt last name is Black because my father thought that it would be nice being called Lord Zedd Black. So then, my mom got pregnant, and then she died from the Mighty Morphing Power Rangers. And my father is missing some where. I don't care about them. They always tried to kill me because they fought that I was the chosen one of Evil to become a Power Ranger. So, they feared me," Rita finished. A tear went out from her eyes.

"That is so sad. Get ready, we are going to land down soon," Katrina said. Then they landed into the fight right when Wong was slashed.

"WONG!" Pai screamed. She ran over to her wounded brother. "Wong, please, wake up! WONG!" Pai screamed. She kept on moving her brother's face, slapping him gently to wake him up. Pai began to cry, she cried till her eyes turned red from crying. "Why or great Lord? Why? Why must my brother die now? Why!" Pai yelled into the open. She sank her head into her brother's chest. Hearing for a heart beat. "Why?" she said softly.

"Because you have to die!" Rita yelled.

"YOU!" Katrina said shocked.

"Of course it was my idea. This whole thing was my idea! You Rangers are so dumb to actually believe that I can become a good Ranger when I am evil? You are so dumb!" Rita said. She laughed, "That poor Wong has fallen into my trap. Arise Wong of Darkness!" Rita yelled.

Rita lifted her hand up, and Wong floated above the ground. He began to glow black, and then his eyes opened. Wong Ling Pai, had become evil…

"Rita, why?" Pai asked while she cried.

"I need an assistant to help me," Rita relied.

"So Rita," A voice called out.

"King Namanto," Rita answered back. "Every thing is going just as planed. Now, for the final step!"

King Namanto teleported into the battle. The zombie warriors looked at him. He flicked his hand, and then they teleported away. Taking, Cruger.

"Welcome! Sorry that Wong had to die. It could have been Toby," King Namanto said trying to cheer up the people.

"Then why don't you kill us all!" Pai screamed.

"You know what, that might be a good idea," King Namanto declared. "Don't you think, Rita?" He asked her.

"Oh, I think it is a wonderful idea. First, we shut up Chinese girl," Rita said.

"No with out a fight!" Pai screamed.

"Why waste your breathe and energy saying that? You are no match for me!" Rita said.

"We will see about that!" Pai replied back. She wiped her eyes, and then she charged at Rita.

"Still," Rita said in a slow tone. She reached her hands out forward. She knocked Pai in the head. "By the power of Darkness! Take her soul to me!" Rita yelled. Her hands jerked forward into Pai's chest.

Pai screamed in pain, and then her chest ripped out. Rita was holding in her hand, a heart, and a glowing white orb.

"Told you I was no match," Rita answered back to the dead body that once belonged to Pai.

"You little BITCH!" Kendrick shouted at Rita.

"Go on, you will be next anyways," Rita said in a clam tone.

Kendrick charged forward, and so did Toby and Katrina. _"This is for Wong and Pai!"_ They all screeched.

"Same old, same old," Rita said again. She held her hands out, and then Kendrick, Toby, and Katrina stopped dead.

Pain started to fill through their body. It ran all over their chest until, their heart busted out from their chest. One by one, the Summoned Rangers fell down.

"Very good Rita. Very good…" King Namanto said softly.

"You think I wanted to do this?" Rita asked.

"Of course, you always hated the Power Rangers. Why feel sorry now?" He asked.

"Oh just nothing. Because, well you know, we should have faced them face to face. No backstabbing them," Rita said.

"Who cares? The Summoned Rangers are dead!" King Namanto yelled with joy. "Come, we must celebrate this good event!" He said.

"Okay," Rita said sadly. _"Sorry guys,"_ she said in her heart… _"Sorry…"

* * *

_

**I am really sorry about the Summoned Rangers. They died...Crying...Please tell me what you think about them...Please...**

**After this chapter, what is your idea of this story? **

**This story is not done yet. I repeat, it is not done yet.**

**People, due to some sad scenes. I still have questions. I asked questions to see if you are alive or dead when you are reading. (You can answer any of them! Or all if you wish!)**

**1. What do you think about this story now?**

**2. What do you conclude about Rita Black? How are your feelings towards her now?**

**3. What is better, a Vampire, Wizard, or an Undead Elf?**

**Please answer any of the following questions or all if you like.**

**Again, turly sorry about this chapter...Sorry...**

**Tuning out-Vamprie Wizard :'(**

**(Story NOT over!)**


	4. The Final One

**Hiya people! This is a really short chapter, but it will bring tears back to life again. I know that you all hate Rita! What were you thinking? There can never be six Rangers in a team! Well maybe, I am not sure. But if any of you have a good reason, please tell me. Now, this chapter is really confusing because of how it takes place in. And if I go to fast, please let me know! Lita Lightning! Where are you?**

**Star Wars Makeover: Yes, yes, yes. You hate Rita Black know. And I also like Vampires. And your stories are really great! Keep it up!**

**Shotokan Master: I am so happy that you made your story come true! Yeah! And thank you for pointing out my mistake on my jumpinh scene. But that is what happens when. I do that a lot. Almost like a habit...**

* * *

Chapter 4:

The Final One:

_The Summoned Rangers are dead. The vow of trust of a Ranger has been broken. Ultimate evil is now the real purpose of life. Nothing can be stopped unless…_

"Unless they bring them back to life!" King Namanto screamed while he read a prophecy of the Summoned Rangers.

"But my master," Rita began. "Who can have such power to bring back the Rangers?" she asked.

"Look around you, Princess Domina has the power to. But she will die if she tries. So then, that leaves us with only one option," King Namanto answered.

"We must kill the Council Mages," Rita finished off.

"That is your business, so go to it. Now let me finish reading this magazine from Hillary Duff. Good day Rita," King Namanto said and then he pushed Rita out of his throne room and closed the door.

"What ever, loser!" Rita hissed at King Namanto. "Now where to find the council? Just where?" she said. Her voice echoed through the world…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(In a distant planet)

"I can't believe that they are dead! Betrayed by another Ranger!" Princess Domina cried. "Have you found that dog guy? He might know where they are," she spoke to a general.

"My name is Cruger, commander Cruger my lady," Cruger said while he bowed down.

"And thank you, do you have any idea?" Princess Domina asked to Cruger.

"My intelligence are telling me that by the matter of time and---" Cruger began to talk in a 'science' way.

"Boring! Any one has anything catchier?" Princess Domina asked while she yawned.

"My lady, I am by far the only person who knows where they are," Cruger begged.

"I said that it is boring. Guards!" Princess Domina screamed. Then three guards that looked like ducks cam running into the room. "Please take this dog into the dungeon and starve him to death. Thank you," Princess Domina asked.

The three duck like warriors picked up Cruger and they carried him away into the dungeon to starve him to death.

"YOU WILL BE SORRY!" Cruger's voice echoed through the room.

"yawn" Princess Domina acted out.

"My lady a small," a small voice squeaked out.

"Who said that?" Princess Domina asked.

"I did," the voice said again.

"And who is that?" she asked. "Come forward," she demanded.

All of the guards grasped into who walked into the room. Shortly after that, some other people came into the room.

"What? Why is every one so shocked?" Princess Domina asked. Her eyes widened. "Oh my God, this can't not be!" she exclaimed.

"We… are… back," Toby said, in a weak voice. "But only be, the others… are… some where… else," he said again, and then he fell down.

"Tell me what happened," Princess Domina asked.

Toby was too weak to answer, her voice echoed in his brain…

_Some where in another planet, a group of Mages where preparing a spell to bring back the dead…

* * *

_

**Well? Toby is alive? How come? I thought he died? And those Mages? Who are they? Next chapter will explain more on them! I swear to God that I will! And, next chapter might pop your brains out. And if you like this story then click on my profile page to check on my other stories! Stay Tune!**

**Vampire-Wizard!**


	5. A Slice of Vamps

**Hiya people! This is a sad chapter. Well not fully, but at the end it is sad...Sorry for the long time of the update, I was busy with my Harry Potter story. It is known as "My Battle Cry!" Now, this chapter is happy, then it turns sad real fast...**

**Shotokan Master: Thanks a billion for the can't mistake. I sometimes get mixed up really easy. I am blushing now...**

**Star Wars Makeover: Okay Rachel, this chapter will explain on Toby. But not all on the Mages. Sorry...**

**Lita Lightning: What ever you do! Don't read this chapter! I am afarid that you will break your head this time! Please don't! I beg of you! But if you do, then, sorry...And Rita is sad...Real sad...**

**Now on with the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 5:

The Mages:

Princess Domina's mouth fell down. "How come? I fought you were killed?" she asked Toby confused.

"Well I was, but Rita Black showed forgiveness. And thanks to the power of Kirin, I was able to restore my soul back. But I was barley alive, till those mages came and took us away," Toby replied stepping forward.

"Mages? What mages?" Princess Domina asked. The room began to whisper to one another. "Silence! I will not allow you to speak in such a time like this!" She yelled to the people talking.

The room stopped whispering and people looked to Toby to finish his story. "Like I said, the Mages are a group of people bound by the fury of ancients to restore the life of good and help good to destroy evil," Toby said.

Princess Domina looked at Toby then she looked around the room. "But what I still don't understand is that how come the others are not yet brought back to life?" she said to Toby.

"The Mages have to get the souls first. And obviously, Rita Black has them and…" Toby stopped.

"But you said that Rita said sorry in her heart!" Princess Domina said. Her temper began to rise.

"Yes, yes. But that is not the whole point. I am alive and that is all that should be done," Toby said in clenched teeth.

_"No, that is not all we should be worrying about, King Namanto,"_ a voice hissed from the back of the room.

"Who said that?" Toby asked.

_"I did,"_ the voice hissed. A figure was standing under the shadows of the door. _"And I know what you are up to."_

"Show your self who ever you are!" Princess Domina demanded.

_"Okay, but you won't like what you are about the see,"_ the voice hissed. Then the figure walked into light. A bunch of people screamed and some fainted.

Princess Domina's face was clam like it has always been. Her face did not twitch a muscle, but she just stared at the figure with a blank face. "So, care to explain this to me?" She asked facing Toby.

"What? That is not me!" Toby shouted.

The figure under the shadow stepped forward right next to Toby. It was Toby. His chest was covered in blood, and he had a whole right through his chest.

_"I can tell you what happened," the _Toby with the hole said._ "But first take this fool away!" _He added.

"You may not as so much take me away till you have proof that I am the clone!" the first Toby said.

"It seems that we have clones of Toby. But which is which?" Princess Domina asked.

Just then, a bunch of voices came from the other side of the room behind the door.

"What in the name of Rangers is going on?" Princess Domina asked. "Guards! Handel this now!" Princess Domina said.

The guards stepped forward towards the door, but just then, it got smashed away and the guards went flying to the other side of the room knocked out cold.

Five people entered the room. Each one had a whole in their chest.

_"Sorry to interrupt you your highness,"_ Wong hissed while he bent down to bow at Princess Domina.

_"Yeah, we thought that you would be please to see us?"_ Pai too hissed, and she too, bowed.

Kendrick and Katrina both bowed down to pledge their service towards Princess Domina.

"This is indeed a shock," Princess Domina began. "Not just for me, but for every one here. Now who is the real Toby?" Princess Domina asked in confusion.

"It is me!" The first Toby yelled.

_"No, it is me," _the second Toby hissed.

"Okay, this is confusing, but why are you all hissing?" Princess Domina asked while she pointed to the other members who were all bowing. "And you may rise."

_"Well…," _Wong began.

_"It is really hard to say…," _Pai continued.

_"Yeah, really…," _Kendrick broke in.

_"Too hard to even say…," _Katrina hissed.

All eyes were on Toby now.

_"We…" _Toby began. _"Are…Vampires…"_

The room fell quiet. Nothing could be heard except the faint harsh breathe. People were staring at Princess Domina, and then they would take a glance at the Summoned Rangers.

Princess Domina opened her mouth then she closed it quickly. She turned to the first Toby and stared at him.

"What?" the first Toby asked.

Princess Domina kept on staring at the first Toby. Her eyes began to glow red and they began to make contact with the first Toby's eyes.

The first Toby let out a painful screech of pain and then a yellow shield formed around him. The shield glowed inside and then when the shield disappeared, King Namanto was standing in the first Toby's place.

"Hello Princess Domina," King Namanto said in a clam icy tone. "I seem that my disguise has failed."

"Well of course it has failed!" Princess Domina said. "You were never so good at transformation!"

_"Hold it," _Toby hissed. _"You mean to tell us that you both went into the same school?"_

"Well ya. I mean we both went there. Have a problem?" Princess Domina asked.

_"Not at all your highness," _Toby replied in a hiss.

Princess Domina was caught off guard by a sudden screech made by Pai. King Namanto had sliced one of the guard's arm off. He leaped forward and held Princess Domina by the neck and pointed a long knife with a shape bland that was already dripping blood into her neck.

"Make one move, and she dies!" King Namanto spat at the Summoned Rangers…

----------------------------------------------------------------

(Some where)

Far far far away, a girl is resting her head on her knees. _"They can't be dead...They just can't be dead! It is all my fault! All of it!"_ Rita thought to herself. She stood up and she wiped the tears that were pouring down her face. "God, I am sorry," she whispered. She pulled out a gun, and then she fired the bullet through her head...

* * *

**Um...um...No...Comment...Just...Review...Please...**


End file.
